vocaloidfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Party×Party
Projeto "Party×Party" conta a história de uma menina que não deseja ficar sozinha uma noite e decide ir em uma busca para "fazer a festa de seus sonhos". Em seu caminho ela encontra uma poeta (Rin) e um artilheiro (Len). Eles, então, vão juntos para o NicoNico Pub, onde conhecem o mercador (KAITO), a dançarina (Luka), e a garçonete (MEIKO). Os seis, em seguida, decidem colocar a cabeça para fora na parte da manhã depois de uma noite caótica para embarcar em suas próprias missões. Eles bateram inúmeros solavancos na estrada, mas o grupo viaja, determinados em terminar a sua missão. A festa acontece na câmara do chefão, apenas para descobrir que a recruta (Miku) era a vilã o tempo todo. No entanto, os seis colocam de lado as diferenças de alinhamento para celebrar a festa final. O título, Party×Party, é provavelmente um trocadilho com o significado: a festa ou o grupo de combatentes, que saem em busca de uma festa final. Isto pode ser mais reforçado ainda pelo fato de que os gráficos do vídeo e de música são semelhantes à interface de um role-playing game (RPG), além de em uma das cenas, os "atributos" dos personagens serem mostrados, cada um com uma característica diferenciada. A canção foi lançada como uma música tema para o NicoNico Cho-Party 3, e é destaque nos álbuns Polkadodge and Mistletoe ~Kamigami no Yadorigi~. Ela entrou para o Hall da Fama. Letra Kanji= 月明かりが怪しく誘う夜 こんな夜に　おひとりぼっちは嫌！ 夢のように楽しいパーティーがしたいの 思い立ったが吉日！　さっそく旅に出ましょう♪ 「そこ行くのは、初心者マークのお嬢さん？」 　 「何かしら～？」 「こんな夜にお一人でどこ行くのですか？」 　 「パーティーへ！」 「おや、奇遇だね！僕らも旅の途中さ」 　 「あら、偶然♪」 「それじゃ一緒に行きましょ？　最高のパーティーへ！」 「ニコニコ酒場では･･･」 　 「楽しい奴らが･･･」 「最高のパーティーを･･･」 　「「探してる！」」 行くぜ！仲間を求め　Party×Party　騒ぎたい奴は誰でも歓迎！ 挨拶代わりは拳で･･･？　ちょっとだけなら･･･？　OK!　暴れろー！ ねえ、入れてよ？おいでよ！　Party×Party　歌えや踊れ！皆様一緒に！ あいつもこいつもお仲間　今宵カオスな宴を楽しめ♪ 「集ったのは、なんとも個性的なパーティー」 　 「本当にね～」 「「初心者に･･･、 ガンナー、 踊り子、 詩人、 バーテンダー！」」 　 「･･･商人もいるよー！？」 「･･･それじゃ、さっそく冒険の旅に出かけよう！」 　 「OK! Let's Go!」 「ちょっと、不安･･･だけど、きっと！」 　 「最高のパーティーさ！」 幻の遺跡に　怪しげなダンジョン 東へ西へと突き進め！　（めーっ！） 行くぜ！刺激を求め　Hurry×Hurry　楽しい旅は危険がいっぱい！ ほどよくレベルを稼いで♪　おっと！どうやらピンチだ！　助けてー！？ ねえ、あっちへ、こっちへ！　どっちー？･･･そっち？！　迷わず進め、どんどん先まで！ 大冒険のフィナーレは　きっと素敵な宴さ　楽しみー♪ 「点呼をとりまーす！」 　「「はーーーい！」」 1、 2、 3、 4、 5、 6！ 　「「ぜんいーん！」」 「「詩人ー！」」　 「歌って～！」 「「踊り子ー！」」　 「踊りましょう？」 「「商人ー！」」　 「銭のことなら、まかせろ！」 「「バーテンダー！」」　 「仕込みは OK! 」 「「ガンナー」」　 「打ち方、用意！」 「さあ、まだまだいくよー？」 　「「盛り上げろー！」」 冒険の旅路も　いよいよフィナーレ！ ファイナルステージ（魔王城）に乗り込むぜー？ 「突撃ーーーーー！！」 行くぜ！お祭り！騒げ　Party×Party　強者（つわもの）どもが暴れに来ました！ 挨拶代わりは拳で･･･？　派手にいきましょ？　OK!　暴れろー！ ねえ、魔王（主役）はどこだい？　Hurry×Hurry　あれれれー？　ちょっと物足りないぞー？ 「ようやく出番ね、お待たせ！」 　「「え？！」」　 「それじゃここから本番！超パーティー♪♪」 今宵　仲間よ。集え！　Hurry×Hurry　騒ぎたい奴は･･･　 「この指止まれー！」 全然･･･！まだまだ？　生温いっ！　もっと本気でいきましょ？！　Are you ready?　Go!! 入れてよ？おいでよ！　Party×Party　歌えや踊れ！皆様一緒に！ あいつ（魔王）もこいつ（勇者）もお仲間！？　今宵カオスな宴を楽しめ♪ 「散々騒いで疲れたー？･･････ふぅ」 それじゃ　朝まで良い夢、見なさい♪ |-| Romaji= Tsuki akari ga ayashiku izanau yoru konna yoru ni o hitori botchi wa iya! Yume no you ni tanoshii patii ga shitai no Omoi tatta gaki chijitsu! Sassoku tabi ni demashou ♪ Gannaa:`soko iku no wa, shoshinsha maaku no ojou-san? Shoshinsha:`nani kashira? Ginyuushijin:`konna yoru ni o hitori de doko iku no desu ka? Shoshinsha:`patii e! Gannaa: `oya, kiguuda ne! Bokura mo tabi no tochuu sa Shoshinsha: `ara, guuzen ♪ Ginyuushijin: `soreja issho ni ikimasho? Saikou no patii e! Baatenda: `niko niko sakabade wa…' Shounin: `tanoshii yatsura ga…' Odoriko: `saikou no patii o…' ``Sagashi teru!'' Ikuze! Nakama o motome PartyxParty Sawa gitai yatsu wa dare demo kangei! Ai satsu kawari wa kobushi de…? Chotto dake nara…? OK! Abarero! Nee, irete yo? Oideyo! PartyxParty Utaeya odore! Mina sama issho ni! Aitsu mo koitsu mo o nakama Konya kaosuna utage o tanoshime ♪ Odoriko: `atsumatta no wa, nantomo kosei tekina patii' Baatenda: `hontouni ne' ``Shoshinsha ni…, gannaa, odoriko, shijin, baatenda!'' Shounin: `… shounin mo iru you?!' Gannaa:`… sore ja, sassoku bouken no tabi ni deka keyou!' Ginyuushijin:「OK！Let’s　Go！」 Shoshinsha: `chotto, fuan…dakedo, kitto!' Shounin: `saikou no patii sa!' Maboroshi no iseki ni ayashigena danjon higashi e nishi e to tsukisusume! Ikuze! Shigeki o motome HurryxHurry Tanoshii tabi wa kiken ga ippai! Hodoyoku reberu o kaseide ♪ Otto! Douyara pinchida! Tasukete! ? Nee, atchi e, kotchi e! Dotchi? … Sotchi? ! Mayowazu susume, dondon saki made! Dai booken no finare wa Kitto sutekina utage sa tanoshimi♪ Shoshinsha: `tenko o tori masu!' ``Haaai!'' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! ``Zenin!'' ``Shijin!'' Utatte! ``Odoriko!'' Odori mashou? ``Shounin!'' Zeni no koto nara, makasero! ``Baatenda!'' Shikomi wa OK! ``Gannaa'' uchikata, youi! Shoshinsha: `saa, mada mada iku yo?' ``Mori agero!'' Bouken no tabiji mo iyoiyo finaare! Fainaru suteeji ni nori komu ze? Baatenda: `totsugeki!!' Ikuze! Omatsuri! Sawage Party×Party Tsuwa mono domo ga abare ni kimashita! Aisatsu kawari wa kobushi de…? Hade ni ikimasho? OK! Abarero! Nee, shuyaku wa doko dai? Hurry×Hurry Arerere? Chotto monotarinai zo? Maou: `youyaku deban ne, o mata se!' ``Eh ?!'' Maou: `sore ja koko kara honban! Chou patii ♪♪' Konya nakama yo, tsudoe! Hurry×Hurry sawagitai yatsu wa… Maou: `konoyu bito mare!' Zenzen…? Mada mada? Nama nurui! Motto honki de ikimasho? ! Are you ready? Go! ! Irete yo? Oideyo! Party×Party utaeya odore! Mina sama issho ni! Aitsu mo koitsu mo o nakama! ? Konya kaosuna utage o tanoshime ♪ Maou: `sanzan sawaide tsukareta?…… Fuu' Sore ja asa made yoi yume, mi nasai ♪ |-| Português= Nestas noites em que o luar é ameaçador, eu odeio estar sozinha! Não, eu quero ter a festa de meus sonhos… Não há tempo agora! Vamos sair em uma missão! ♪ Quem anda por aí? Você é uma recruta, senhorita? Ah? O que é? Onde você está indo tão tarde da noite? Para uma festa! Que coincidência! Estamos em uma missão também! Ah, que inesperado! Então por que não vamos juntos? Para a festa final! Garçonete: Aqui no NicoNico Pub… Mercador: Temos um grupo feliz… Dançarina: Venha aqui procurando pela… “Festa final!” Aqui vamos! Achar alguns aliados Party x Party Se você quiser ficar turbulento, é bem-vindo para nós! Que tal um aperto de mãos? Bem, se não é muito…? OK! Sejamos selvagens! Ei, você não vai se juntar? Vamos, Party x Party! Cantamos e dançamos! Juntos, todos! Ele, ela, somos todos amigos aqui! Vamos aproveitar uma festa caótica essa noite! Dançarina: Parece que arranjamos um grupo um tanto único… Garçonete: Pode dizer isso de novo? “Uma recruta; artilheiro; dançarina; poeta e garçonete!” Mercador: …Um mercador também?! Artilheiro: Bem, vamos sair em uma aventura! Poeta: OK! Vamos lá! Recruta: Estou um pouco receosa… mas vamos! Mercador: Essa será a festa final! Através das Ruínas da Ilusão, o Calabouço Duvidoso, a leste, a oeste, continuamos! Aqui vamos! Ache algum entusiasmo Hurry x Hurry Uma missão divertida é cheia de perigos! Refine até o nível certo! Ops! Isso parece mau! Me ajuda? Ei, aquela direção, essa direção? Que caminho? …ALI?! Nunca hesite, só continue andando! E para o final da nossa grande missão Teremos uma grande festa! Não posso esperar! Recruta: Hora da chamada! Aaaaqui!! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! Todos presentes! Poeta: Vamos cantar! Dançarina: Quer dançar? Mercador: Deixe o dinheiro comigo! Garçonete: Tudo abastecido! Artilheiro: Bloqueado e carregado! Recruta: Bom, tudo pronto para mais? “Vamos acalorar isso!” Nossa longa jornada está chegando ao seu final! Prontos para marchar até a fase final? Garçonete: Inveeeestir!! Aqui vamos! É hora de festa, faça barulho Party x Party Estão vindo alguns de forte ataque! Que tal um aperto de mãos…? Deveríamos deixar isso chamativo? Ok! Vamos fundo! Hey, onde está o lorde das trevas? Hurry x Hurry O que…? Não parece que tem algo faltando? Lorde das Trevas: Finalmente, é minha hora de brilhar! Lorde das Trevas: Agora! A verdadeira super-festa começa aqui! ♪♪ Aliados, nesta noite nos reunimos! Hurry x Hurry! Se querem ficar turbulentos… Lorde das Trevas: Sigam meu indicador! Nem mesmo perto… Ainda tem mais? Tão indiferente! Vamos ficar sérios, certo? Vocês estão preparados? Vamos!! Não vai se juntar? Vamos, Party x Party! Cantamos e dançamos! Todos juntos! Até mesmo vilões e heróis são amigos aqui!? Vamos aproveitar uma festa caótica essa noite! Exausto de toda essa agitação? ….. uff Então tenha doces sonhos, até a manhã! ♪ Galeria Ilustrações Oficiais= Party_x_Party_3.jpg|Ilustração Oficial, por Suzunosuke. Party_x_Party_1.jpg|Ilustração Oficial, por Suzunosuke. Party_x_Party_2.jpg|Ilustração Oficial, por Suzunosuke. |-| Artes Conceituais= MEIKO- Party x Party.jpg|Arte conceitual de MEIKO, por Suzunosuke. KAITO- Party x Party.jpg|Arte conceitual de KAITO, por Suzunosuke. Hatsune Miku- Party x Party.jpg|Arte conceitual de Hatsune Miku, por Suzunosuke. Kagamine Rin y Len- Party x Party.jpg|Arte conceitual de Kagamine Rin & Len, por Suzunosuke. Megurine Luka- Party x Party.jpg|Arte conceitual de Megurine Luka, por Suzunosuke. PartyxParty Chibi.jpg|Chibi dos personagens, por Suzunosuke. |-| Produtos= Party_x_Party_4.jpg|Parte do mangá, por Suzunosuke. Links externos *Suzunosuke's Pixiv - Ilustração Oficial *Suzunosuke's Pixiv - Conceito de Arte *初音ミク Wiki *VocaDB *Yamashizuku Web - Instrumental *vgperson - Fonte das letras Categoria:Hall da Fama Categoria:Músicas com 1M de visualizações no YouTube Categoria:Músicas originais Categoria:Músicas japonesas Categoria:Músicas de Hatsune Miku Categoria:Músicas de Kagamine Rin Categoria:Músicas de Kagamine Len Categoria:Músicas de MEIKO Categoria:Músicas de KAITO Categoria:Músicas de Megurine Luka